Hemorrhoids, also referred to as piles, is a condition whereby the veins of the anal canal are dilated, similar to varicose veins in the leg. In extreme cases these veins become distended and extend out of the rectal opening which condition may be accompanied by pain and bleeding.
Various methods of treating hemorrhoids have been tried in the past including the usage of ointments, supports, and truss structures, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 115,285 issued May 30, 1871 to Dithridge; 812,679 issued Feb. 13, 1906 to Reimanns; 2,658,599 issued Sept. 29, 1953 to Bell; 3,712,300 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to Davidowitz; 4,263,914 issued Apr. 28, 1981 to Pawlak.
However, none of these methods or structures have been particularly successful. In severe cases, surgery for the removal of the vein has been utilized but this is not necessarily a permanent cure, and the procedure is a painful ordeal.